Tera rasta main chodu na
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: Guyz its a OS on duo...emotional one...plz read & review...


He rang the bell with trembling hand,in fear...in illness too...

The tiredness of whole day was clearly visible on his face...

One day still not passed before he was discharged from hospital...actually still now he should be in hospital...but his cute requests melted his big brother's heart...n he requested the Dr for it...Dr gave permission unwillingly...

Anyways,the person who opened the door was looking angry &amp; hurt...some sign of tears were present in his eyes still...the other one gave a weak smile...it didn't work...

Abhi(angry):andar jao...

N he himself moved inside...Daya locked the door fastly n moved behind him...

Daya:boss...boss...suno...yaar...(running behind Abhijeet)

Abhi(turned with fiery eyes):Daya plz..muse baht Sara kaam h...tum plz dinner karke so Jana...

He was going to move but stopped at Daya's tone,"yaar muzse v zyda zaruri kam kya ho sakta h tumhare lie?"

Abhi:kyu?lagta kya hu main tumhara MR DAYA?kuch bhi hi to nehi...so plz..mera Jo bhi zaruri kaam h muse karne do...tum jao...

N he closed his room door...with a bang...

Daya couldn't stand more...he was feeling pain in chest...he sat on the sofa...

N closed eyes with a sigh,"God!aj lagta h ki pura raat bit jayega ise manate manate...mai bhi na!pata nehi kya kya kar jata hu!kya karu yr...bore Jo ho raha tha...ghar pe aise rehna muse kahan acha lgta h!"

He stopped when he saw Abhi...his eyes popped out after seeing Abhijeet moving outside with luggage bag...

Daya was compltly shocked at the moment...he jerked his head...

Daya:Abhi...Abhijeet...kahan ja rahe ho tum?

Abhi(angry):Marne...

He started moving outside but Daya hold his hand...

Daya:Abhi...yr I'm very sorry...plz boss...tum yun ja kahan rahe ho?Abhijit plz...

Abhi(in tears):Daya tum plz jao yahase...isse pehle tumhe kuch ulta sidha keh du plz STAY AWAY from me!(point finger towards him)

Daya(cupped his face):Plz boss...maf kardo na yr...plz...dekho ayenda aisa nehi karunga...I promise u!

Abhi(loud):Promise?is labz ka arth pata h tujhe?hospital mein bhi kuch aisa hi wada kiya tha tumne Daya...par nehi...tumhe bas wada todna ata h...(in hurt tone)

Daya:boss I am sooooo sorrrry!mai ghar pe baht bore ho gaya tha yr ...isliye bahar gaya thori der k liye. ...phir kab itna der ho gaya pata nehi chala...

Abhi:pata nehi chala!wah Daya wah!kitni achi bat h na...ph ghar pe...guns ghar pe...tum samzte kya ho khudko haan?koi andaza h tumhe ki kya kya ho sakta tha?Ab taq wo gang pakda nehi gya h...Jo tum aise khule am ghum rahe ho...guns to le kar jate...

Daya:boss...

Abhi:what boss Daya?what boss?pata h tujhe ki kitna khatra h avi tujhe...phir bhi!phir bhi tum yunhi chle gaye...ek ph karke muse bata to dete na...le jata mai tujhe jahan bhi tu bolta...nehi le jata bol?kal nehi gaya tha lekar?

Daya:sorry boss...really

Abhi(raised hand):bas Daya!enough of every tolerance!jab ki mera koi ahmiyat hi nhi h tumhare zindegi mein to tum akele hi rahoge aj se...bass!koi Abhi nehi hoga ab tumko mana karne k liye...enjoy your life!

He moved towards door...but stopped suddenly...  
N turned n saw Daya laying on sofa...pain in eyes..n hands on chest...

Abhi(in hurry):Daya...Daya(placing head on his lap)Daya kya hua haan?bolna meri jaan...

Daya didn't say anything..he was looking with pleading eyes...

Abhi:Daya...kya hua?Daya...dard ho raha h baht...Daya...mai hu na...kuch nhi hoga.

Daya(low):Abhi...(teary)sorry...

Abhi's eyes were also teary...he pat Daya's cheeks...

Abhi:tu...tujhe dard ho raha h na?

Daya nodded in painful n teary eyes..

Abhi:kuch nehi hoga...mai abhi Dr ko phone karta hu...tum ankhe bandh karo...(Daya closed eyes,tears escaped from his eyes)shabash!

Abhi called the Dr...n Dr gave him instruction...

Abhi checked if it was bleeding...but it was not bleeding...he was having pain bcs of exertion...

Abhi gave him the medicine,"Daya...lo...ye daawa lo...thik lagega...chalo fatafat!"

Daya took the medicine n placed head on Abhi's lap...the ever soothing place for him...

Abhi rubbed his hairs lovingly...

Daya slept for some hours...Abhi was working in kitchen...he came back when he saw Daya waking up...

Abhi:Daya...uth gaya!ye le...soup pi le n koi nakhra nehi...lo...

Daya closed his eyes again...Abhi heaved a sigh n took the charge...he took soup in spoon n feed it to Daya...Daya smiled...

Abhi:Kya hua?muskura Kyu raha h?mai abvi bht gussa hu...tumse..

Daya(smile):nehi boss...abto nhi ho gussa...tumko baht ache se jnta hu main...tum zyda der gussa nhi reh skte muzse...aur meri bimari mein to blkul bhi nhi...

Abhi(smile):are mere bap!nehi hu gussa...nw fyn?ab kha le yr...

Daya(hold his hand n placed soup on table):sorry boss...tum kyu ja rahe the muse chdkr?(teary)

Abhi(pat his cheek):nehi ja raha hu meri jaan...wo to gusa agya tha bht zyda...

Daya(cute):itna gussa?

Abhi:tu harkat hi aisa karta h...ki gussa ana h hi...tujhe kya pata ki mera kya hal tha aj...(hurt tone)

Daya cupped his face,"baht bura hu mai...I know Abhi...par yr mahf bhi kardo...tumhare alava nakhra bhi kisko dikhayu?hmmm..."

Abhi:Nakhra dikhana..par apne apko nuksan pouchake nehi Daya...wrna agli bar sachmuch chala jaunga...yad rakhna...

Daya hugged him tightly..."kaise jaoge?tum reh hi nhi sakte mere wagar"

Abhi:ab soup finish kar...aur so ja...

Daya finished the soup...with nakhras...

Daya:sula do na yr...

Abhi(smile):chl...

They went to room...n Daya placed head in Abhi's lap...

Daya:tum bhi yehi so jao...plzzz...

Abhi(kissed on his forehead):acha janta tha ye main...ki tu yehi sone k liye bolega...par tum so jao phle...

Daya slept...

Abhijeet too slept while running his hand in Daya's hairs...

A/N:plz review...

Thanks for reading!Srija!

-  



End file.
